


Motel

by animi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animi/pseuds/animi
Summary: A night at the motel provides a chance for Prompto and Noctis to spend some much-needed time together.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, background gladnis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Motel

Another night in a motel.

There are worse things, to be fair, and this motel was pretty decent, all things considered. But still... It was another night on the road, another night crammed into a room with three other people, another night with hardly any privacy-

But really, it was fine.

Especially since Ignis and Gladio were out, checking out the shop and the restaurant next door, which gave Noctis and Prompto some much-needed privacy, if only to spend some time together. Prompto was on the bed that he had claimed for himself and Noctis, going through the pictures he had taken that day, adding filters and cropping some of them. Noctis crawled onto the bed behind Prompto, crossed his legs, and hugged Prompto around the waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Prompto smiled, one of those soft, goofy smiles that had made Noctis fall in love with him in the first place. "Hi, Noct~!" he sang, leaning back against Noctis's chest and looking up at him with those big, blue eyes.

Noctis smiled, hugging Prompto just a bit tighter. "Hey there, sunshine." He said, brushing a strand of Prompto's unruly hair away from his face.

Prompto puffed out his cheeks, then sat up and faced Noctis. "Wanna see the pictures from today?"

"Uh, yeah, duh."

"Hell yeah!" Prompto pumped a fist in the air, the pulled himself into Noctis's lap, his back against Noctis's chest. He pulled up the pictures from the day.

"Here's that kitten we helped feed today. See-? Here he is eating- oh, Gladio's leg got in the way of the cat in this one, hold on-..." He pressed the delete button, then laughed. "Here's- uh, here's what Iggy and Gladio were doing when you were talking to that restaurant guy 'bout the hunts..." It was a picture of Gladio and Ignis kissing. Very... Passionately, by the looks of it.

"Oh, gods, no-" Noctis snorted and shook his head, then hid his face in Prompto's shoulder. "You need to delete that- I can't believe you just made me look at that-"

"Aw, c'mon, Noct! They're kinda cute, aren't they?" Noctis just shook his head in response, which made Prompto laugh. "Fine, fine, but I'm not deleting it. If nothing else, it's blackmail if things ever go south. Hm.." He flipped through a few more pictures. "Oh! I like this one." He held out the camera to show Noctis, who took it carefully to look at the picture.

It wasn't much different than many of the pictures Prompto had taken before; Noctis didn't see anything special about it. It was a picture of Noctis, standing at the end of a pier, fishing. "It's... nice." Noctis said with a small smile as he handed the camera back to Prompto.

"Mhm! I think so too." Prompto turned to face Noctis, putting one leg on either side of him, then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Might make it my phone lockscreen if I can crop it right." He looked down at the picture once more, then set the camera down and just nuzzled against Noctis's chest.

"Really? I didn't think it was all that special-..." Noctis frowned a bit to himself, but hugged Prompto loosely. "You could just make it my contact picture."

Prompto gasped, just a little bit overdramatically, and sat up to look at Noctis. "Noct, that is quite possibly the most perfect picture I have taken in my life!" He pouted just a bit as he placed one hand on either side of Noctis's face and looked him in the eyes. "Noctis, you're the prettiest and most perfect-est thing I've ever photographed. Or- hell- you might be the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Noctis just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Prom, you only think that 'cause I'm your boyfriend."

Prompto frowned, then gave a chaste kiss to Noctis's lips. "You're perfect." Another kiss. "And I love you." Another, longer kiss. "And you need to stop letting yourself talk shit about yourself." One more quick kiss. "Okay?"

Noctis looked like the lovesick idiot he was- smile on his lips and faint dusting of a blush across his cheeks. "Well- when you ask so nicely-" He chuckled softly.

"Good." Prompto leaned in again, now moving one hand from Noctis's face to instead wrap his arm around his neck to hold him close. Prompto's kisses were soft and sweet, as though he had all the time in the world just for Noctis.

Noctis's hands slipped under Prompto's shirt, coming to rest on his waist and pulling him closer. He pushed his lips against Prompto's - harder, more desperate. Prompto sighed contentedly, opening his mouth to allow Noctis access, which he gladly took. He grazed his teeth against Prompto's lower lip, eliciting a shiver from the blond, before pushing his tongue past them. He pushed his hands further up Prompto's sides, then pulled away from the kiss, ready to pull Prompto's shirt off entirely.

"Hey, uh, Noct?" Prompto whispered softly, his cheeks red and his breaths just a bit shaky.

"Yeah?" Noctis chuckled softly at the sight of his boyfriend - gods, he got flustered so easily.

"Uh- uhm, I gotta talk to you about something before, uh..." He gently pushed Noctis's arms away and pulled his shirt back down into place. "Hah. Yeah, before all that."

"Shit- shit, Prom, I didn't mean to, like, make you uncomfortable, it just..." Noctis trailed off, internally cursing himself.

"No-! You didn't, I promise!" Prompto smiled, but it did nothing to mask his nervousness. "It's not that I don't, like, /want/ to, y'know? It's just, uh..." He swallowed, then shook his head. "Uh- I'm gonna get out of your lap now." He looked at Noctis, who nodded slightly as though to give permission, and then nodded to himself and crawled out of Noctis's lap and sat next to him on the bed

"It's just, like, uh, it's not anything bad." Prompto paused. "Uh- I don't think so, I mean. If you think it's bad, then..." he chuckled nervously. "The rest of this trip is gonna be hella rough for both of us."

"Babe." Noctis said simply, hoping to remind him to get back on track. +"Right- yeah, sorry." Prompto sighed. "Yeah. So, basically, uh, I used to be, like... A girl."

"...Huh?"

"Like- but not really a girl, but kinda really a girl."

"Prom, you're not making any sense."

"I know! Gah- I know, I know, it's just- hard to say." Prompto groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Look- Noct- I'm transgender, okay? That means-"

"I know what it means, Prom. And it's, uh, not a big deal." Noctis smiled a bit, though he looked a bit confused by Prompto's apparent panic from telling him. "I really... don't give a shit about what you used to be. Or... what's in your pants." He gestured vaguely towards Prompto. "Really doesn't change anything."

Prompto squinted slightly at Noctis, as though looking for any hint of insincerity. "But, like... You realize I used to, like, be a girl, right...?"

"Yeah, well, I used to be a fuckin' baby, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm very much not a baby now." He paused. "Well, Ignis says I act like a baby, but- you know what I mean."

Prompto smiled. "Yeah... I guess." He hesitated for a few moments, brow furrowed. "...You promise you're not secretly weirded out?"

"I mean-... No more than I should be...?" Noctis said, which made Prompto tense. "I mean- I don't mean I am weirded out, I'm just a little surprised, is all. But- only 'cause you're, like, one of the manliest guys I know, and you're all nervous when there's nothing to be nervous about." He grinned. "You know I love you, Prom~!" he leaned over to hug Prompto tight.

Prompto hugged back, just as tight, smiling. "I love you too, you big dork."

Noctis planted a kiss on Prompto's forehead, then his eyes went wide in realization. "Dude, I /knew/ there was a reason I liked your name so much! You named yourself!"

Prompto nodded, smiling a bit shyly. "I didn't know you liked my name." he nearly whispered.

"Of course I do, Prom!" Noctis grinned. "It’s perfect for you."

Prompto hummed happily, cuddling closer to Noctis's chest. "I'm glad. Thank you, Noct." After a moment's pause, he added, "for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> author is trans,,,, please don't come @ me for the "i used to be a girl"..... i know that's not how many trans folk think of themselves, but it's how i think of myself and therefore projected it onto prompto (poor boy)


End file.
